


This is Halloween

by imsorryimlate



Series: Annual Obikin Halloween fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan. It's Halloween. Anakin doesn't know how to put in his scary lenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm a day late with this but I just got this idea as I was falling asleep last night, after I had helped my sister's friend putting in her lenses.  
> Also, this is my first time publishing any of my Obikin fanfiction (I have written a lot but never published it) so don't be too harsh(?)  
> Happy (late) Halloween!
> 
> Now available translated to Chinese on [随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=184963&page=1&extra=#pid3689212) and [Lofter](http://anakinxobi-wan.lofter.com/post/1d8a3196_8db7f40) by [mrsupertomato](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato)

"Don't blink. Anakin, _don't blink_."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Obi-Wan sighed and tried again. Anakin had decided to use a pair of white, scary lenses this Halloween, only problem was that he didn't know how to put them in. Obi-Wan had stepped up to the task, but it wasn't an easy job when Anakin kept blinking and pushing out the lenses.

 

"Just sit still. Don't look at me, look to the side," Obi-Wan instructed. He put one of his fingers on Anakin's eyelid, the other beneath his eye, and forced it open. Anakin's eyes fought against his grip when his other hand came closer with the lens, but he steadily held it open. Finally, Obi-Wan managed to put the lens on the white of Anakin's eye. "I'm just going to push it up behind your eyelid and then it will move into place when you blink– Anakin!"

Once again, Anakin had blinked too early and pushed the lens out of his eye.

 

"Let me poke you in the eye and see if you can resist blinking!" Anakin said.

 

"Do you want to wear the lenses or not?" Obi-Wan asked.

 

"Just be careful…" Anakin leaned his head back again so that Obi-Wan could see his eyes easier.

 

"Remember to do anything in your power to not blink," Obi-Wan reminded him.

 

"It's a reflex," Anakin pointed out.

 

"I know, but try." Obi-Wan started again. He pried Anakin's eye open and put the lens in. "Don't blink."

With Anakin's eye twitching beneath his fingers, he pushed the lens up and a little bit behind Anakin's eyelid. "Okay, now blink." Anakin blinked rapidly a few times and the lens moved into place. He looked strange, with one white eye and the other still blue.

"Time for the next one," Obi-Wan said and grinned at Anakin's grimace.

 

**~~~**

 

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched Anakin splatter fake blood over his torn clothes.

 

"A zombie," Anakin replied and poured the fake blood into his mouth. He let it trickle down his chin and drip onto his shirt. He looked like he'd just enjoyed a meal.

"Can I bite you?" he asked playfully.

 

"No," Obi-Wan said.

 

He bit Obi-Wan anyway, and left a big, red, mouth-shaped mark on Obi-Wan's neck.

 

"You could dress up as my victim," Anakin said with a smile. His bloody teeth in combination with his white lenses made his usually charming smile look insane.

 

"No, I'm going to dress up as Rick Grimes and blow your brains out," Obi-Wan teased.

 

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Anakin said with a smirk and a wink.

Maybe, just maybe, Obi-Wan would let this zombie chew on him a little bit before he shot it.


End file.
